my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Overview Here is the Timeline of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic with Reiner and Bertholdt events before prehistory will be portayed with B1 Before Equestria Unknown Year Grogar declares himself ruler over a collection of farms and pastures. The Fritz family comes into power as the ruling family of the tribe of Eldia. 1003B1 Grogar creates various monsters to lay siege to the land. Ymir, a young slave of the Eldian tribe, gains the power of the Titans from an unknown anomaly, becoming the Founding Titan. 995 B1 Gusty the Great rises up against Grogar and banishes him. The king of the Eldian tribe, pleased with Ymir's power and accomplishments, takes her to bear his children. Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi live together under extremely hostile conditions. (Hearth's Warming Eve) Princess Platinum rules the unicorn tribe, with Clover the Clever—Star Swirl the Bearded's apprentice—as her advisor. Chancellor Puddinghead leads the Earth ponies, with Smart Cookie as his secretary. Commander Hurricane leads the Pegasi, Private Pansy as his second-in-command. Ymir Fritz leads the Eldian tribe against Marley at the command of their king. Chancellor Puddinghead tries to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal. (Forgotten Friendship) Clover the Clever undergoes seven trials, one of which involves pursuing and defeating an evil sorceress in possession of a memory-erasing artifact. In year 1322 of the "pre-Equestria era", Abraxius the Bold did "a bunch of boring stuff" "for a really long time". A mysterious blizzard appears and "topples the tribes' precarious peace." The tribe leaders set out to find a new land. When they all discover the same land at the same time, their feud starts over, attracting the windigos and causing another blizzard. As the tribe leaders freeze, their cohorts become friends, and the Fire of Friendship is created. The tribe leaders thaw out of the ice, make peace, and agree to share the land as one unified race. Equestria is founded. Ancient history 990B1 Ymir Fritz defends her king from an assassination attempt at the hands of a Marleyan soldier, choosing to succumb to death from her wound. The king of Eldia feeds Ymir Fritz's corpse to his daughters Maria, Rose, and Sheena, who inherit Ymir's power of the Titans.6 Ymir Fritz's consciousness survives in the paths, a metaphysical timeless space where she creates the bodies of Titans and carries out the commands of the living royal family through the Founding Titan. Unknown Year The Crystal Empire is founded Ymir's daughters bestow their power of the Titans unto their grandchildren, leading to the eventual creation of the Nine Titans.8 The Founding Titan remains with the Fritz family while the eight remaining Titans are inherited by lesser Eldian families subservient to the Founding Titan and the royal bloodline.2 Those who inherit the power of the Titans are destined to die after 13 years as Ymir did due to a phenomena called the "Curse of Ymir."9 Celestia and Luna are crowned princesses and meet Star Swirl the Bearded. Star Swirl relinquishes his duties of raising the sun and moon to the two princesses, who earn their cutie marks for doing so. Star Swirl begins mentoring Celestia and Luna in magic. Canterlot is built, thanks in part to the efforts of Mistmane. Lord Tirek and Scorpan travel to Equestria, seeking to steal its magic. Scorpan, having come to appreciate the ponies' ways, betrays Tirek to the princesses. Tirek is banished to Tartarus for his crimes. The Nine Titans continue to wage war against the nation of Marley, taking control of the continent and gradually transforming the Eldian tribe into the Eldian Empire.2 Eldia conquers countless other civilizations as well using Pure Titans as cheap weapons of mass destruction.10 This results in massive casualties and entire cultures being wiped out. Rockhoof saves his village from a volcanic eruption, joins the Mighty Helm, and helps a young Cherufe reunite with its mother. Flash Magnus uses his shield to fend off dragons, and he and the Royal Legion later save a village of griffons from the Dread Storm. Somnambula saves Prince Hisan and her home village from an evil sphinx and an enchanted snake. Mage Meadowbrook cures an outbreak of Swamp Fever in the Hayseed Swamps and travels across Equestria healing other sick ponies and towns. A group of Sirens invade Equestria, causing disharmony between ponies with their singing. Stygian brings Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Star Swirl the Bearded together to stop them, and Star Swirl banishes the Sirens to the human world, believing they will cause no harm there with their magic. In-fighting breaks out between the various Eldian families for control over the eight Titans, but the Fritz family, using the power of the Founding Titan, maintains balance. Stygian turns into the Pony of Shadows, and the Pillars of Old Equestria imprison him and themselves in limbo. Before trapping themselves, the Pillars plant a seed infused with their magic that will later grow into the Tree of Harmony. The Ackerman clan, an Eldian bloodline resulted from the Eldian Empire's fiddling with the Subjects of Ymir,13 becomes the sword and shield of the royal family, remaining close to Eldia's king for generations. Discord rises to power and rules Equestria "in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness."specify Discord plants plunderseeds to drain the magic of the Tree of Harmony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna collect the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony and use them to imprison Discord in stone. Millennium leading to current era 370B1 King Sombra becomes the new, tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire, enslaving the Crystal Ponies. Eldia wages war against Marley through Titan assaults at the "Fall of Lago", the "Devastation of Monte", and the "Ravaging of Valle", resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Marleyans. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat Sombra, turn him to shadow, and banish him beneath the ice of the Arctic North. A curse enacted by Sombra causes the Crystal Empire and its population to vanish into thin air. 240 An epidemic leads to a significant drop in the worldwide population. With the power of the Founding Titan, the King of Eldia alters the biology of the Subjects of Ymir to give them immunity, and no Subject of Ymir dies to the epidemic. Princess Luna becomes resentful when ponies sleep through her beautiful night. Her bitterness transforms her into Nightmare Moon, and she attempts to overthrow her sister for absolute control. Princess Celestia uses the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon. Unknown Year Eldia becomes allies with Hizuru. Princess Celestia establishes the E.U.P. Guard. During "the anniversary of the first Celestial year of peace," General Firefly establishes the Wonderbolts. Unknown Year-743 Karl Fritz, the 145th monarch of the Fritz family, inherits the Founding Titan and succeeds his predecessor as the monarch of Eldia. Ashamed of Eldia's history of genocide and civil war, Fritz conspires with the Tybur family, an Eldian house possessing the War Hammer Titan, to bring about Eldia's downfall. The Tybur family fabricates the story of a Marleyan man named Helos to instigate the Eldian in-fighting and serve as a hero for the oppressed people of Marley.18 Karl Fritz gathers most of the Fritz royal family to Paradis Island, Eldia's last remaining undisputed territory,19 and moves the capital to that island, abandoning the conflict between the eight other Titan houses. He also invites Asians from the Shogun clan of Hizuru.20 Some Fritz royals disagree with the King's decision to abandon the war, and remain behind in the mainland.21 In the King's absence, the other eight Houses wage civil war.2212 The surviving Marleyans took advantage of this and incited a rebellion. The Tybur family is the first to side with the Marleyan uprising.23 Over the course of the war, the Marleyans succeed in gaining the power of six more of the Nine Titans possessed by Eldia: the Colossal Titan, the Armored Titan, the Female Titan, the Beast Titan, the Cart Titan, and the Jaws Titan. Using the seven Titans, Marley gradually gains control of the continent.2224 King Fritz uses the Founding Titan to create and order countless Colossal Titans to form the three concentric Walls—Maria, Rose, and Sheena—to protect the remnants of Eldia 743 In order to stop the war, King Fritz sends a false message to the people of Marley, demanding that the surviving Eldians must be left alone or the Colossal Titans will "flatten the entire Earth. Nightmare Night is established. Young Granny Smith discovers zap apples, and Ponyville is founded. The Great Titan War ends. The nation of Marley would retain control of a large portion of the world beyond Paradis Island throughout the next century, using the power of the Titans.27 Hizuru's reputation is tarnished due to their association with Eldia.28 The Eldians who did not flee overseas would become low-class citizens of Marley, forced to live in internment zones separate from the rest of the population.29 After gaining control over the mainland, the Marley government promotes the story that Ymir Fritz had gained the Titan's power through a deal with the "Devil of All Earth," who was slain by their hero Helos during the war.23031 King Fritz informs both the Fritz family in Marley and the Tybur family that he has made a vow renouncing war to the Founding Titan, and that there will be no retaliation if and when Marley chooses to enact a final solution against Eldia.32 However, he asks that he and his people should be given a brief age of peace before their retribution.33 34 The King uses the power of the Founding Titan to erase the memories of the Subjects of Ymir. The Subjects successfully forget their history, but minority groups not sharing the majority's common bloodline such as the Ackerman clan and the Asian clan are unaffected by the mind wipe. Many of the minority groups swear to secrecy at the King's request and gain noble status,35 but the Ackerman and Asian groups give up said status, turn against King Fritz, and are hunted down.36 For the safe-keeping of the Founding Titan, the royal family lives in hiding as the noble Reiss family while another bloodline takes the place of the Fritz family as a false monarchy.37 The 145th Fritz King, now the First Reiss King, creates an underground cavern where the Founding Titan can be passed down to successors within the royal family. Some time afterward, a chapel is built above the entrance to the cavern. 743 According to the traditional history taught in Paradis Island, this is when the entire human race except for the inhabitants of the island was devoured by the Titans. Unknown The Titan Biology Research Society is founded in Marley. After researching the nature of the Titans and the Subjects of Ymir, they determine that the power of the Titans is carried across "paths" invisible to the eye, with all "paths" coordinating at the Founding Titan. The people of Marley name the Founding Titan the "Coordinate" of these paths.40 Plans are made for underground districts within the Walls, but these plans are eventually abandoned at the behest of the Church of the Walls. 780 A homeless Eldian girl is given the name "Ymir" by the leader of a cult of Ymir Fritz. The girl joins the cult and becomes a figure of worship. 785 The cult of Ymir is found by the Public Security Authorities of Marley. They are led through Marley in chains and are exiled to the borderline of Paradis Island4344 where they are all turned into Pure Titans. 39 Years before Current Era 806 Grisha Yeager is born to Mr. and Mrs. Yeager in the Liberio internment zone. The Apple family starts to have a feud with the Pear family. 809 Faye Yeager is born to Mr. and Mrs. Yeager. 816 Rod and Uri's father inherits the Founding Titan and succeeds his predecessor as the monarch of Eldia. 817 As young children, Grisha and Faye wander outside of their internment zone. When they are caught, an officer by the name of Eren Kruger punishes Grisha while Faye is taken away by another officer and fed to his dogs unbeknownst to the Yeager family. At the orders of the Marleyan military, Grisha's father tells him the history of the Eldian people. 819 Eren Kruger inherits the Attack Titan from a predecessor. 824 Cadance is born a Pegasus pony in Canterlot and found in the woods by Earth ponies. When she grows up, she reverses a love-stealing spell cast by a pony called Prismia. Princess Celestia recognizes Cadance's abilities, transforms her into an Alicorn, and adopts her as her niece. Pear Butter marries Bright Mac and becomes a member of the Apple family. Grand Pear and the rest of the Pear family relocate to Vanhoover. Grisha Yeager joins the Eldian Restorationists after learning the truth of his sister's death. He meets Dina Fritz, the last member of the Fritz bloodline in Marley. After receiving propaganda from "the Owl," an Eldian spy,54 they make plans to retrieve the Founding Titan from Paradis Island in order to revive the nation of Eldia. 825 Zeke Yeager is born to Grisha and Dina Fritz. Sunset Shimmer becomes Princess Celestia's personal student. She later rebels and travels to another world. Erwin's father, a grade school teacher within the Walls, tells his curious son Erwin Smith about his suspicions that humanity's memories were erased when the Walls were built. Erwin tells this to his fellow students, and the theory is overheard by the Military Police Brigade. Erwin's father is arrested and is later killed after torture, and his death is covered up as an accident in a distant town. Erwin realizes the reality of what happened, and becomes determined to discover the truth to his father's ideas 827 Frieda Reiss is born to Rod Reiss and his wife. 829 Uri Reiss eats his father, inheriting the Founding Titan and succeeding him as the monarch of Eldia.6050 Kenny Ackerman, a criminal in the underground city of the Walls, is told the history of the Ackerman clan's persecution.61 He attempts to assassinate the true king Uri Reiss, but fails. Uri chooses to forgive Kenny and offer his apologies for the crimes committed against the Ackerman clan. Kenny becomes Uri's right hand man and eventually joins the First Interior Squad. The persecution of the Ackerman clan ends.62 Kenny Ackerman discovers his little sister Kuchel Ackerman, a brothel worker in the underground, has become ill and died. Within the underground, he raises her son Levi Ackerman for an unspecified amount of time before leaving him Big Macintosh is born to Bright Mac and Pear Butter Shinning Armor is born to Night Light and Twilight Velvet Nathan Glow is born to Mr. and Mrs. Glow 831 Dirk Reiss is born to Rod Reiss and his wife. 830-832 The Marley government turns its attention to the natural resources abundant in Paradis Island. In order to conquer the island without provoking King Fritz, the Marleyans decide to train specially selected Eldian children to make use of the seven Titans in Marleyan possession, becoming Marley Warriors.66 After hearing of Marley's plans through information from the Owl, Grisha urges Zeke to join the Warriors as a double agent. 832 Zeke learns that the Public Security Authorities are coming close to finding the Eldian Restorationists.68 On the advice of Tom Ksaver, seven year old Zeke turns his parents in, gaining Marley's trust.69 Grisha and the Restorationists are arrested by the Public Security Authorities.70 After torturous interrogation at the hands of the Marleyans overseen by Officer Kruger, the Eldian Restorationists are sent to Paradis Island. Many of the Restorationists, including Dina Fritz, are turned into Pure Titans. Kruger turns against the Marleyans before Grisha was to be killed, revealing himself to be the Owl and an inheritor of one of the Nine Titans. In his Titan form, Kruger kills the soldiers of Marley.7172 Kruger informs Grisha of his past, the nature of the Titan's power and the "Curse of Ymir," and his desire to see the Founding Titan retrieved from the Walls. Grisha reluctantly accepts the duty from Kruger, turning into a Titan and eating Kruger, inheriting the power of the Attack Titan. Grisha transforms for the first time and uses the Attack Titan to safely reach the Walls.7374 Some time later, Keith Shadis of the Survey Corps discovers Grisha Yeager outside the Walls of Shiganshina District in a state of amnesia. He takes him into Shiganshina and teaches him of human life within the Walls. 832-837 Shiganshina District is afflicted with an epidemic. Grisha creates antibodies for the disease, saving many lives in the district.76 The 11th Commander of the Survey Corps is killed beyond the Walls. The position of Commander is given to Keith Shadis.77 Grisha Yeager marries Carla, a tavern keeper from Shiganshina.78 While starting a new family, he provides medical services for the nobility in the interior and gaining information needed to locate the true royal family on Paradis.79 Keith Shadis' reputation is heavily damaged after the Survey Corps base beyond the Walls is overrun by Titans.80 Erwin Smith presents his plans for the long-distance enemy scouting formation to Commander Keith, but his idea is rejected at the time. 831 Applejack is Born to Bright Mac and Pear Butter Limestone Pie is born to Ingenous Rock and Cloudy Quartz 832 Rarity is Born to Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles 833 Rainbow Dash is Born to Bow Hoof and Windy Whistles Maud Pie is Born to Ingenous Rock and Clouady Quratz Reiner Braun is born to Karina Braun and her Marleyan lover in Liberio. Abel Reiss is born to Rod Reiss and his wife. 834 Annie Leonhart is born to unnamed parents. Armin Arlert is born to Mr. and Mrs. Arlert. Twilight Sparkle is born to Night Light and Twilight Velvet 835 Florian Reiss is born to Rod Reiss and his wife. Historia Reiss is born to Rod Reiss and his mistress Alma. Mikasa Ackerman is born to Herrick and Akane Ackerman Eren Yeager is born to Grisha and Carla Yeager. Fluttershy is born to Mr. and Mrs. Shy Zephry Breeze is born to Mr. and Mrs. Shy 836 Pinkie Pie and Marble Pie are born to Ingneous Rock, and Cloudy Quartz 837 Scootaloo is born to Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood Grisha Yeager identifies the Reiss family as the true royal family and locates the Reiss chapel. However, he chooses to set aside his mission to take the Founding Titan and instead remains with his new family. 838 Apple Bloom is born to Bright Mac and Pear Butter 840 Cozy Glow is born to Mr. and Mrs. Glow and is physical and meantly abused by them. 841 Sweetie Belle is born to Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles 842 Frieda Reiss eats her uncle Uri Reiss, inheriting the Founding Titan and succeeding him as monarch of Eldia.88 Zeke Yeager inherits the power of the Beast Titan from his mentor, Tom Ksaver.8990 April 14 - Gabi Braun is born in the Liberio internment zone. 843 Five additional Warriors are chosen to inherit the power of the Titans: the Female Titan to Annie Leonhart, the Armored Titan to Reiner Braun, the Colossal Titan to Bertholdt Hoover, the Jaws Titan to Marcel Galliard, and the Cart Titan to Nova Pieck.9293 The Warriors are sent to war against an enemy nation of Marley, quickly eradicating the opposing forces. 844 Fizzlepop Berrytwist loses her horn in an ursa minor attack and runs away from home. Sunburst gains his Cutie Mark, and leaves Sires Hollow to study at Celestia's School for Giffted Unicorns fueling his childhood friend Starlight Glimmer's Hatred of Cutie Marks Erwin Smith convinces Levi to fight for the Survey Corps after Levi nearly takes Erwin's life.9596 In her home, Mikasa Ackerman is abducted by human traffickers after her parents are killed. She is rescued by Eren Yeager, who kills two of the traffickers. Mikasa uses her newly awakened power as an Ackerman to kill the third. She is later taken in to the Yeager family.9798 The capital of an enemy nation of Marley is conquered in a single night by hundreds of Titans controlled by Zeke Yeager's Beast Titan. Main Story 845 Cutie Mark Race and Fall of Wall Maria Princess Cadance becomes foal-sitter for young Twilight Sparkle. Young Twilight witnesses the Summer Sun Celebration and starts studying magic. Young Applejack leaves Sweet Apple Acres and moves in with her Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan. Young Rarity makes costumes for a school play. As she suffers a creative block, her horn lights up and drags her off in an unknown direction. Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Reiner Braun, and Sweetie Belle appear from the Future During a race against Hoops and "Dumb-Bell", Rainbow Dash creates a sonic rainboom, causing her cutie mark to appear and setting in motion a chain of events related to her future friends' cutie marks. * At the start of the race, young Fluttershy—a considerably weak flyer—falls toward the ground and is saved by a swarm of butterflies. She quickly becomes enamored with the world on the ground. Rainbow's sonic rainboom frightens Fluttershy's new animal friends. When she calms them, her cutie mark appears. * Unable to fit in among the social Manehattan elite, Applejack becomes homesick. She sees Rainbow's sonic rainboom pointing toward Ponyville. She races home to reunite with her family, and she gains her cutie mark. * During Twilight's entrance exam to the School for Gifted Unicorns, Rainbow's rainboom causes Twilight's magic to temporarily overload. Spike is hatched from his dragon egg, Twilight obtains her cutie mark, and Celestia takes Twilight on as a personal student and protege. * Rarity's horn drags her all the way to a giant rock. Rainbow's rainboom causes the rock to split, revealing a deposit of gems. Rarity uses the gems for her school play costumes, and her cutie mark appears. * Young Pinkie Pie is dissatisfied with her life as a rock farmer. Upon seeing Rainbow's rainboom, she is overwhelmed with happiness and throws her first party, gaining her cutie mark. Marley sends out Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Marcel Galliard from the Liberio internment zone to commence the Paradis Island Operation.100 Marcel is eaten by Ymir's Titan after the first night of their journey, and Ymir regains her humanity after having stolen his Jaws Titan power.101102103 Keith Shadis steps down from his position as Commander of the Survey Corps after a devastating expedition with fewer than twenty survivors,104 passing the rank of command on to Erwin Smith.105 Before leaving for the interior, Grisha Yeager promises his son Eren that he will one day show him the secrets kept within the basement of their home.106 After arriving at Wall Maria, Bertholdt Hoover as the Colossal Titan breaches the outer gate of Shiganshina District, allowing countless Titans to enter the city and shattering the 100-year long peace within the Walls.107 Dina Fritz's Pure Titan enters the city, finding and eating Grisha's wife Carla in front of Eren and Mikasa.108 Reiner Braun as the Armored Titan breaches the inner gate, forcing humanity to retreat to Wall Rose.109110 Grisha Yeager travels to the Reiss Chapel and urges Frieda Reiss to stop the Titan invasion before Carla and his children are killed, but Frieda rejects his pleas.111 Grisha battles Frieda's Titan and defeats her, taking the Founding Titan from Frieda by devouring her human form. He proceeds to murder all members of the Reiss family but Rod Reiss, who escapes.112 Grisha takes Eren into a forest where he urges him to return to Shiganshina and enter the basement of their old home, before injecting him with Titan serum.113 As a Pure Titan, Eren eats Grisha, inheriting both the dormant Founding Titan and the power of the Attack Titan.114 A few days after Wall Maria's fall, Rod Reiss visits his illegitimate daughter Historia Reiss, planning on taking her in to his family. Kenny Ackerman stops them, killing Historia's mother Alma for her role in staining the reputation of the Reiss family. Rod stops him before he kills Historia, and gives her the alias "Krista Lenz. * Twilight befriends Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer while attending the School for Gifted Unicorns. (Amending Fences) * Applejack goes to Camp Friendship and befriends Coloratura. 846 The Royal Government of the Walls enacts a culling in the form of a Wall Maria reclamation expedition. Nearly 20% of the human population perishes.116 Mr. and Mrs. Arlert attempt to leave the Walls in a hot air balloon, but they are caught and killed by the First Interior Squad led by Djel Sannes.49 They are later presumed to have died during the culling expedition. Pinkie Pie leaves her farm and moves to Ponyville where she is taken in by the Cakes 847 Having spent two years researching the royal family, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie learn of the false monarchy acting as the face of the royal government. Choosing to take their time in their search for the Founding Titan rather than provoking the King of the Walls, the Warriors decide to enlist in the upcoming Training Corps to earn high placements and join the Military Police Brigade, allowing for easy access to the interior where the true royal family would reside.118 The 104th Training Corps begins.119 Kenny Ackerman creates the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. 848 Rainbow Dash Moves to Ponyvillie on her Birthday On the 34th Expedition beyond the Walls, Ilse Langnar encounters a Titan who speaks of the "Subjects of Ymir" and "Lady Ymir." She attempts to communicate with the Titan but is eventually eaten.121122 Eren begins taking fighting lessons from Annie in the 104th Training Corps. 849 Ilse Langnar's journal is recovered by Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoë during a Survey Corps expedition beyond Wall Rose. Starlight Glimmer finds a Villiage on the Outskirts of Equestria and Begins removing Ponies Cutie Marks * Appleloosa is founded. (Over a Barrel) * Fizzlepop renames herself Tempest Shadow and becomes the Storm King's new second-in-command, leading his assault on Hippogriffia and driving the Hippogriffs into hiding. Unknown Year Zeke Yeager discovers a method of acquiring new abilities for his Beast Titan by distributing his spinal fluid to Eldian victims. He gains the ability to turn these Eldians into Titans with a scream and can control these Titans even in the absence of sunlight. The Titan Biology Research Society, unaware of Zeke's royal lineage, is unable to explain this phenomenon. 850 One day before The Battle of Trost The 104th Training Corps formally disbands after its completion. 850 The Battle of Trost The Colossus Titan breaches the outer gate of Trost District, resulting in a Titan invasion for the first time in 5 years.128 Eren Yeager is eaten by a Titan, but emerges in his first Attack Titan form and begins to slaughter Titans in the city, the first time a Titan is seen fighting another Titan within the Walls in public.129 The 104th Training Corps experience actual combat against the Titans for the first time.130 Eren uses his Titan powers consciously for the first time, biting his hand to create a huge Titan skeleton to protect Mikasa and Armin, and himself from a cannonball.131 Marco Bott overhears Reiner and Bertolt discuss plans on breaching the gate, prompting them to disarm and leave him to be eaten by a Titan.132 Eren uses a giant boulder to seal the breach in Trost's outer gate, giving humanity its first ever victory over the Titans. This also marks the first time humanity has ever retaken land from the Titans. 850 1 Day after The Battle of Trost After nonstop cannon-fire, all but two Titans are eliminated from Trost District. The remaining two, later named Sonny and Bean, are taken into the Survey Corps' custody for Hange Zoë's studies. 2 Days The Garrison and Training Corps work to gather the bodies of fallen soldiers in the district to prevent a secondhand disaster epidemic. Jean Kirstein finds Marco Bott's corpse. 3 Days Eren awakens from his coma. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman tell Eren of what transpired after the Battle of Trost. 5 Days Eren is held on trial before a Military tribunal judged by Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly. He is eventually given over to the custody of the Survey Corps. 6 Days Eren joins the Survey Corps under the supervision of the Special Operations Squad, with whom he would later test his Titan shifting abilities over the next month. Hange Zoë tells Eren of her experiments with Sonny and Bean. 1 Week Annie and Reiner kill Sonny and Bean. Annie later presents Marco's vertical equipment at an inspection to throw off suspicion.139140141 Twenty-one trainees of the 104th Training Corps join the Survey Corps. Annie Leonhart joins the Military Police Brigade in Stohess District. 8 Days- 1 Month Under the supervision of the Special Operations Squad, Hange experiments with Eren's Titan abilities. 1 Month 57th Extierior Scouting Mission The Survey Corps embarks on the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls out of Karanes District.145 Annie disrupts the expedition as the Female Titan to search for Eren.146 Commander Erwin leads her into a Titan Forest, and successfully uses special target restraining weapons to capture her.147 However, using her shriek to attract Titans to her,148 she manages to escape, killing four members of the Special Operations Squad in the process.149 Eren Yeager battles Annie in the Titan Forest but is defeated and kidnapped by Annie. Before she can escape, Mikasa and Levi Ackerman arrive and rescue Eren.150 The Survey Corps retreat to Karanes District and are ordered to surrender Eren to the Royal Capital. Annie returns to her post at the Military Police Brigade headquarters in Stohess District.151 The Survey Corps begins to suspect that Annie Leonhart is the Female Titan. Erwin Smith devises a plan to capture her in Stohess District. 1 Day Survey Corps recruits from the 104th Training Corps are sent into Wall Rose under the supervision of Mike Zacharias. 2 Days Assualt on Stohess District, Wall Rose Invasion n Stohess District, the Survey Corps attempts to quietly capture Annie Leonhart,154 but she transforms into a Titan.155 Eren's Titan battles Annie's Female Titan,156 causing great destruction in the district.157 After failing to escape the district, Annie encases herself in a crystalline substance to avoid capture.158 Wall Sheena is damaged in the battle, revealing a Titan in the Wall. Zeke Yeager invades Wall Rose as the Beast Titan, using his abilities to turn the residents of Ragako into Titans under his control.160161 Invasion Sighted - Mike Zacharias sends Thomas to warn Commander Erwin of the sighting of Titans within Wall Rose, while ordering the Survey Corps members under his command to warn the residents of Wall Rose.162 Mike encounters the Beast Titan, who cripples him before leaving him to be killed by Titans.163 11'' Hours After Sighting'' - Survey Corps teams led by Gelgar and Nanaba rest at Utgard Castle, but they are soon attacked by Titans which can move at night, forcing the Survey Corps veterans and recruits into a fight for survival throughout the night.164 12'' Hours After Sighting'' - Thomas arrives in Stohess and warns Erwin Smith, who is being questioned by the Stohess District Mayor for his actions in the Stohess District raid, of the Titan sighting.165 16'' Hours After Sighting'' - The Survey Corps members from the Stohess operation arrive in Ehrmich District en route to Utgard. There, Minister Nick reveals the importance of Historia Reiss in uncovering the secret of the Walls.166 The Survey Corps also receive information that point to Reiner and Bertolt being in league with Annie Leonhart. 3 Days 20 Hours After Sighting - The Beast Titan throws debris from Wall Rose at the Survey Corps at Utgard, killing two veterans, and summons more Titans to attack Utgard before leaving Wall Rose.168 Ymir transforms into a Titan to protect the remaining recruits at Utgard.169 The Stohess operatives arrive at Utgard shortly after the break of dawn, saving the recruits at Utgard. Krista Lenz reveals her true identity as Historia Reiss.170 The Survey Corps meet up with Hannes' Garrison squad, who reveals that there was no breach in Wall Rose.171 Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover reveal their Titan identities and mission to Eren Yeager and subsequently assume their Titan forms as the Armored and Colossus Titans respectively.172 A battle ensues on Wall Rose.173174 Eren and Ymir are captured by Reiner and Bertolt, who escape to a Titan Forest.175176 Five hours after the battle on Wall Rose, Commander Erwin reunites with the Survey Corps. They set out to rescue Eren and Ymir.177 Reiner and Bertolt attempt to flee to Wall Maria, but are intercepted by the Survey Corps, who manage to rescue Eren from their grasp.178179 The Smiling Titan appears in front of Eren and Mikasa for the first time since the Fall of Shiganshina.180 Hannes attacks the Titan, but is killed in front of Eren.181 Eren unleashes the power of the Founding Titan unknowingly after striking the Smiling Titan's hand. Using this power, Eren commands nearby Titans to devour the Smiling Titan and attack Reiner and Bertolt.182 The forty surviving soldiers of the operation retreat to Wall Rose. Erwin falls into a coma due to the loss of his right arm.183 Reiner and Bertolt retreat to Shiganshina District with Ymir.184 At some unknown time afterward, Ymir is sent away to Marley, leaving behind a letter to Historia.185 Before she left, Reiner promises Ymir that Historia will be rescued from the future conflicts in Paradis Island. 4-10 Days As Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover are heading back to Pardis, they are sucked into a vortex and sent to Equestria are a magical spell by Starlight Glimmer Goes Wrong, where they meet Fluttershy, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, And Pinkie Pie. Refugees from Wall Rose are sent to the Underground.187 Several recruits from the 104th Trainee Corps are assigned to the new Special Operations Squad to safeguard Eren and Historia.188 Historia reveals her past to her comrades.189 Hange and Connie Springer return to Ragako to investigate the mysterious event. They realize that the residents of Ragako were the Titans that had invaded Wall Rose.190 Hange relocates Nick to Trost.191 Wall Rose is declared Titan-free. Refugees from the Underground are sent back to their homes after anarchy nearly breaks out. 10 Days Erwin awakens from his coma and is informed of the events that transpired during the past week. 11 Days Coup d' etat Minister Nick is captured and interrogated by the First Interior Squad, who kill him. Learning of his death, Hange begins to suspect a plot against the Survey Corps. She later tells Squad Levi of her suspicions. They decide to continue with their current plans while confronting any forces that would oppose them.194 Erwin Smith is summoned to the Mitras chancellery to speak with the Assembly. 12 Days Experiments on Eren's Titan form continue. Eren discovers that he is only able to transform up to 3 times in a row before running out of stamina. 13 Days After awakening from a shifting-induced sleep, Eren starts to receive memory flashes of Frieda Reiss. Eren and Historia are Captured By Kenny's Squad 14 Days On Erwin's orders, Squad Levi abandons their hideout and heads to Trost District. 15 Days Squad Levi discovers that Dimo Reeves is in league with the First Interior Squad. After some negotiation, Reeves agrees to aid the Survey Corps' cause.199 Squad Levi successfully captures Djel Sannes, a member of the First Interior Squad. 16 Days Sannes reveals to Levi and Hange that the Reiss family are the true royal family. They send Nifa to bring news of this to Erwin immediately.200 In Trost, Erwin Smith and Dot Pixis begin to plot against the Royal Government.201 After Erwin receives news about the Reiss family from Nifa, he organizes a plan to locate Rod Reiss so that Historia may be crowned as the true queen of humanity. 17 Days Kenny kills Dimo Reeves Erwin is taken into Military Police custody after the Survey Corps is framed for the murder of Dimo Reeves. Before departing, he names Hange to be his successor. 19 Days Squad Levi tracks the First Interior Squad to Stohess District.207 Kenny Ackerman's squad ambushes Squad Levi, and a battle breaks out over the streets of Stohess.208 Hange convinces the Roy of Berg Newspapers to report the truth about the First Interior Squad and the framing of the Survey Corps to the public. 20 Days Hitch Dreyse and Marlowe Freudenberg join the Survey Corps' cause.210 The murder of Dimo Reeves by the First Interior Squad is revealed publicly in Trost District, repairing the Survey Corps' reputation.211 Erwin Smith is brought before King Fritz and the Assembly.212 As they order him to the gallows, Anka enters the court bringing news that Wall Rose has fallen. When the nobles refuse to allow refugees into Wall Sheena, Darius Zackly intervenes, arresting the nobles and dethroning Fritz.213 Squad Levi attacks the headquarters of the First Interior Squad, crippling their forces.214215 Hange reunites with Squad Levi with news of the Coup d'état's success. Having learned of the history of the Reiss Chapel, Hange suggests they should search there for Eren and Historia.216217 Eren awakens in the cave below the Reiss Chapel. By placing their hands on his back, Rod and Historia triggers Eren's memories of Grisha's final hours.218 Darius Zackly begins torturing nobles, learning of their immunity to the Founding Titan. 21 Days Squad Levi arrives at the Reiss chapel and battles with Kenny's Anti-Personnel Control Squad.220 Historia refuses Rod's offer of reclaiming the Founding Titan, choosing instead to free Eren. Rod Reiss drinks from the Titan serum shattered by Historia, becoming an enormous Pure Titan.221 Eren ingests an "armor" serum from Rod's bag, creating a hardened Titan for the first time, which he uses to shield Squad Levi from the collapsing cavern.222 Erwin Smith reunites with Squad Levi, and they head to Orvud to devise a method of defeating Rod Reiss, who is advancing on Orvud District.223 With the combined efforts of the Garrison, Eren, and Squad Levi, Rod Reiss' Titan is defeated at Orvud District, with Historia landing the killing blow.224 Kenny Ackerman is found by Levi outside of the collapsed cavern. He reveals that he is Levi's uncle, and gives Levi a Titan serum he stole from Rod, before dying. 22 Days Historia Reiss is ceremonially crowned Queen of the Walls. 2 weeks after Reiner and Bertholdt's Arrival in Equestria * Princess Celestia sends Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, despite Twilight's concerns regarding the 1000-year anniversary of Nightmare Moon's banishment. * Twilight meets and befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Fluttershy Nightmare Moon returns * Twilight and her friends find the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat Nightmare Moon. * Princess Luna returns to normal, and she and Celestia reunite. * Princess Celestia assigns Twilight Sparkle to stay in Ponyville to learn about friendship. 1 Week after the Defeat of Nightmare Moon Princess Celestia sends Twilight and her friends tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Traveling magician Trixie puts on a magic show in Ponyville. Twilight defeats an ursa minor, humiliating Trixie. Twilight and her friends meet and befriend a zebra shaman named Zecora. Twist gets her cutie mark. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo form the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity makes dresses for herself and her friends to wear to the Gala. Rainbow Dash performs her Second Sonic Rainboom and wins the Best Young Flyer competition in Cloudsdale. Twilight and her friends attend the Grand Galloping Gala, and an evening of unmet expectations ends in disaster. Two Months after the Crowing of Historia and the Defeat of Nightmare Moon The nobles from the Assembly are imprisoned and members of the Military take their places. Contraband formerly possessed by the First Interior Squad is used by the Survey Corps to create new technology,227 such as the Thunder Spears.228 Fragments of glowing stone from the Reiss Chapel cave are used for sources of light, increasing productivity and allowing for nighttime scouting missions to plot out a route to Shiganshina District.229 Queen Historia brings many orphans from the Underground to the surface world for adoption.230 Eren's new hardening ability is used to create an Executioner from Hell where Trost's outer gate once stood, which begins to clear Titans from Wall Maria.231 The Survey Corps' increased popularity causes many young soldiers to enlist or reassign.232 A council of military leaders decides that Levi Ackerman should be entrusted with Kenny's Titan serum.233 Zeke arrives in Shiganshina District, but discovers that Reiner and Bertholdt are no where to be found, so he resovles to meet with the Survey Corps with the hopes of talking things out. * After a minor squabble between the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Discord, freed from his stone state, returns and wreaks chaos. * Discord uses his magic to turn Ponyville into the "chaos capital of the world. Twilight and her friends defeat Discord and trap him in stone again with the Elements of Harmony. Squad Levi visits Keith Shadis to learn of his involvement with Grisha Yeager. Keith tells them of his past with Grisha. Two days before learning the Truth Erwin Smith holds a meeting with his squad leaders to discuss the upcoming expedition. After the meeting, Levi tries to get Erwin to stay behind to reduce the risk to his life, but Erwin manages to convince him otherwise. Learning the Truth Erwin Smith leads over one hundred soldiers of the Survey Corps on an expedition to Shiganshina under the cover of night.238239 The Survey Corps arrive in Shiganshina at dawn. Eren uses his hardening ability to seal the breach in the outer gate. After being unable to Find Reiner, and Bertholdt the scouts Meet Zeke Yeager and Nova Pieck, and agree to talk. Zeke takes Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, Levi, and Hange to Eren's basement where he reavels not only the truth about the world and that he is Eren's Brother. The Survey Corps return after sealing Wall Maria and report their findings to Queen Historia. Starlight opens up another portal between Pardis and Equestria, Queen Historia sends Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Zeke through the Portal to learn what they can about Equestria 3 Days after the defeat of Discord Princess Celestia has the rest of Twilight's friends start sending her letters about what they learn about friendship. * Princess Luna participates in Nightmare Night. (Luna Eclipsed) * Twilight celebrates her birthday in Canterlot. (Sweet and Elite) * Salesponies Flim and Flam visit Ponyville. The Apple family beats them in a cider-making competition. Cerberus briefly strays from the gates of Tartarus and attacks Ponyville. During this time, Lord Tirek escapes imprisonment. After being assaulted by an unknown Stalion Apple Bloom temporialy leaves Ponyville and Moves in with Braeburn in Appleloosa. 1 Week after the defeat of Discord Apple Bloom is conviced to return to Ponyville by Applejack where she is given a heartfelt apologize by the townsfolks Canterlot Wedding Queen Chrysalis, the leader of the changelings, infiltrates Canterlot and takes Princess Cadance's place Twilight is invited to her brother Shining Armor's wedding to Princess Cadance. During the fight agianst the Changelings Fluttershy is rescued from a group of changelings by Eren Yeager * Queen Chrysalis and the changelings are ultimately defeated by the power of Cadance and Shining Armor's love. * Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are married. Siege of the Crystal Empire After a thousand years, the Crystal Empire reappears. King Sombra, in a weakened shadow form, attempts to regain control. * Twilight is sent to the Crystal Empire to help save it as part of a test by Princess Celestia, and her friends accompany her. * Twilight finds the Crystal Heart and sends Spike to deliver it. With the Crystal Heart in place, the Crystal Ponies use the "love and light within" them to defeat Sombra. Cadance is recognized as the "Crystal Princess". Spike becomes known as "Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious" in the Crystal Empire for his role. 4 Days after the Siege of the Crystal Empire Princess Celestia has Discord released from his stone prison on the terms of being reformed, a feat which Fluttershy accomplishes. Twilight Sparkle completes Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell and creates new magic. She is crowned an Alicorn princess. Equestria Girls * Twilight attends her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire. * Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown and escapes to the human world via the Crystal Mirror. * Twilight Sparkle, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Spike follow Sunset to the human world and meet human counterparts of their pony friends. * With the help of her human friends, Twilight defeats Sunset Shimmer and recovers her crown. * The Dazzlings witness Sunset Shimmer's defeat. Plunderseeds Attack * Plunderseed vines planted by Discord long ago emerge from the Everfree Forest and begin invading Equestria, capturing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. * Twilight and her friends return the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony and destroy the plunderseeds. * The Chest of Harmony appears. * The Summer Sun Celebration is held in Canterlot. Terror of Lord Tirek Lord Tirek convinces Discord to join him in his campaign to drain all of Equestria of its magic. Reiner Braun reveals his and Bertholdt Hoover's identities as the Armored and Colossal Titans and Capture Twilight and Bon Bon. Twilight drinks some more of Zecora's potion and sees all the things Reiner and Bertholdt have them, from their attack on Shiganshina all the way to the atempted kidnapping of Eren Yeager, despite all this Twilight forgives the two of them. * The Golden Oak Library is destroyed by Lord Tirek. * Twilight Sparkle, Reiner Braun, and Bertholdt Hoover obtain their keys * Twilight and her friends unlock the Chest of Harmony and obtain Rainbow Power. With this power, they defeat Lord Tirek and imprison him in Tartarus again. ** The Castle of Friendship appears in Ponyville. Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Discord are forgiven for their actions. Reiner and Bertholdt agree to use their Titan powers only when Equestria is in danger. Rainbow Rocks * Six months after the events of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Canterlot High School holds a musical showcase. * Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk enroll at Canterlot High and turn the musical showcase into a battle of the bands. * Twilight Sparkle Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover return to Canterlot High and helps the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings. The Cutie Map * The Cutie Map appears in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle, and Twilight and her friends follow it to Starlight Glimmer's village. * Starlight Glimmer uses her magic to remove Twilight and her friends' cutie marks. * With the help of the villagers, Twilight and her friends defeat Starlight Glimmer, who escapes, and get their cutie marks back. 1 Month The Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks. Time Travel War * Starlight Glimmer travels back in time to prevent filly Rainbow Dash from performing her first sonic rainboom. * As a result of Starlight's interference with history, several alternate timelines are created. * After several attempts, Twilight Sparkle, Reiner, Braun, and Sweetie Belle foils Starlight's efforts to change history. * Starlight Glimmer is reformed, and Twilight takes her on as a pupil. Friendship Games * The Friendship Games are held at Canterlot High School. * Bertholdt Hoover returns to Canterlot High to help out with the games * Sunset Shimmer defeats human Twilight after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. * Human Twilight transfers from Crystal Prep Academy to Canterlot High. * After the events of The Cutie Re-Mark, Princess Twilight meets her human counterpart. The Crystaling * Princess Cadance gives birth to Flurry Heart, the first naturally-born Alicorn in Equestria. * Starlight Glimmer reunites with her old friend Sunburst. * Flurry Heart inadvertently shatters the Crystal Heart, threatening the Crystal Empire with an eternal winter. * The Mane Eight and their friends restore the Crystal Heart with Flurry Heart's Crystalling ceremony. 3 Days Apple Bloom meets and begins Dating Tender Taps Spike befriends a changeling named Thorax. Return of Queen Chrysails * Starlight Glimmer's old village holds its annual Sunset Festival. * The Mane Eight, the princesses of Equestria, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart are captured and replaced by changelings. Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord come together to rescue them. * Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord infiltrate the Changeling Kingdom. * Through Starlight Glimmer's leadership, Thorax transforms into a new form of changeling, and the other changelings learn to share the love inside them. * The changelings are reformed, Queen Chrysalis' throne is destroyed, Chrysalis escapes, and Thorax becomes the new leader of the changelings. * Starlight Glimmer and her friends attend the Sunset Festival. Legends of Everfree Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover join Sunsert Shimmer at Camp Everfree * Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends develop new magical powers. * Reiner and Bertholdt reavel to their human friends their identies as the Armored Titan, and the Colossal Titan * The Mane Nine defeat Gloriosa Daisy when her overzealous desire to save the camp from closing leads to her transforming into a monster. * The campers organize a Crystal Gala fundraiser to raise money to save the camp. 1 Day after the defeat of Chryisals Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord are awarded Pink Hearts of Courage, and Starlight graduates from being Twilight's student 2 Weaks Apple Bloom learns Tender Taps has been cheating on her, she falls into a depression but then meets another colt named Almanzo. Nova Pieck convices her fellow warriors Porco, Colt, Gabi, Falco, Udo, and Zofia to side with Pardis Island At Queen Historia's Request the Scouts free Annie Leonhardt from her Crystal, afterwards she makes the choice to step down as queen, makes Darius Zackly President of Pardis Island, and rejoins the Survey Corps. 3 Weeks Fluttershy establishes the Sweet Feather Sanctuary. The Cutie Mark Crusaders open a Cutie Mark Day Camp. Sunburst purchases Star Swirl the Bearded's lost journal from an antique store in Ponyville The return of the Pilars * Twilight and her friends gather together the magical artifacts of the Pillars of Old Equestria. * Twilight releases Star Swirl the Bearded, the Pillars, and the Pony of Shadows from limbo. * The Cutie Map summons the Mane Six to the Hollow Shades. * The Mane Eight regain the Elements of Harmony. * The Mane Eight and the Pillars of Old Equestria free Stygian from the darkness, and the darkness is banished to limbo again. 1 month Attack of the Storm King * Twilight oversees Equestria's first Friendship Festival in Canterlot. * Tempest Shadow leads the Storm King's attack on Canterlot, capturing all of the princesses except Twilight. * The Mane Eight and the Cutie Mark Crussaders flee south of Equestria and make contact with the Hippogriffs—transformed into seaponies—in Seaquestria. * Twilight's friends launch a campaign to free Canterlot from the Storm King's control. * Twilight befriends Tempest, inspiring her to protect the Mane Eight and the CMCs from the Storm King, and the Storm King is crushed by the Colossal Titan * The Friendship Festival resumes. 1 day after the Storm Kings Defeat * Tempest Shadow leaves to help ponies around Equestria and spread the news of the Storm King's defeat. (School Daze - Part 1, Tempest's Tale) * Twilight opens the School of Friendship. 1 Week after The Storm Kings Defeat * Cozy Glow's Brother Nathan frees her from their parents chains and they escape, however Nathan is killed when he is pushed onto railrod tracks by two fighting stalions and strucked by the oncoming train * Cozy Glow enrolls at the School of Friendship. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo receive honorary School of Friendship diplomas and are appointed as friendship tutors. * Queen Chrysalis creates clones of the Mane Six in order to control the Elements of Harmony, but the Tree of Harmony destroys the clones 2 Weeks after the School of Friendship opens * Cozy Glow enacts a plan to remove all magic from Equestria, making use of several artifacts entrusted to Twilight by Princess Celestia. * The Mane Six and Spike travel to Tartarus to investigate Tirek's involvement in the disappearance of magic and learn about his alliance with Cozy Glow. * Cozy Glow imprisons Starlight Glimmer, and later Chancellor Neighsay, to enable her takeover of the School of Friendship. * The Mane Eight and Spike escape from Tartarus, and the Tree of Harmony helps the Young Six thwart Cozy Glow's plans and restore Equestria's magic. * Cozy Glow is apprehended by the Canterlot royal guards and imprisoned in Tartarus. 2 Months after Cozy Glows imprisonment Celestia and Luna announce a new festivel to celebrate Friendship being taught throught the lands * Celestia and Luna decide to retire and leave the task of ruling Equestria to Twilight and her friends. * Grogar assembles a legion of villains—consisting of Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, and King Sombra—to destroy the Mane Eight * King Sombra defects from the alliance and attacks the Crystal Empire. * After being seemingly defeated, Sombra destroys the Tree of Harmony and Elements of Harmony. * Sombra takes control of everyone in Ponyville and takes over Canterlot. * Plants from the Everfree Forest threaten to overrun Ponyville, and Celestia, Luna, and Star Swirl contain it. * The Mane Eight defeat King Sombra with the Magic of Friendship. * Grogar once again revies Sombra, and the Storm King, He also summons Ahuilzotli, Dr. Cabaleron, The Dazzlings, Sludge, Lighting Dusk, Wind rider, and even Abucas Sinch 5 Days after the descrution of the Tree of Harmony The Villians retrieve Grogar's Bewitching Bell 1 Week Grogar sends Chryisals, Tirek, and Cozy Glow to inflitrate the Canterlot archives restricted area to get a book about his bell Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle are married. The Apple Family, Sugar Belle, The CMCs, Spike, and Discord meet Eren Yeager The Scouts reuinte with Reiner Braun, and Bertholdt Hoover The Leigon of Doom attacks ponyville, resulting in a massive battle resulting in many different things happening Eren in his Attack Titan form battles Tirek Sonta Dusk Betrays the Legion and Joins Equestria Braeburn, Big Macintosh, Babs Seed, Mayor Mare, and many others are killed by Grogar, King Sombra, and the Beast Titan Both Nile Dok and Fluttershy are severaly injurined in the battle Nile Dok Dies of His injuries Fluttershy as a Pure Titan devours Bertholdt Hoover and inherits the Colossal Titan. Category:Events